A Revelation
by Zeldagirl367
Summary: One-shot. Ruri finally breaks, and reveals to Raku that Kosaki likes him. The results are both unexpected and frustrating.


Ruri Miyamoto was trying her very hardest to sit still and stay quiet, but it didn't seem to be working.

From the corner of her eye she watched Raku Ichijou grin and rub the back of his neck nervously, while Kosaki giggled and blushed, looking at the floor. Chitoge was oblivious as usual, staring fiery daggers at Tachibana while Tachibana was annoyingly trying to butt into the conversation, taking every opportunity to mention her undying love for "Raku-sama", or call him her fiance. Tsugumi was there as well, keeping a watchful eye over the classroom with a hand poised to grab the gun out of her back pocket, should any danger suddenly befall Chitoge.

But what Ruri was really looking at was Ichijou and Kosaki. She had been pushing Kosaki to tell Ichijou she liked him for _ages. _She _knew _Ichijou liked her back. It was so glaringly obvious! How could they not see it?

"So, um...Ichijou-kun," Kosaki said, her eyes wandering to the side. "W-we're...going to be a little shorthanded at the sweet shop this weekend. Do you think you would mind coming over to help out again?"

"Oh…" Ichijou's eyes got wide in surprise. Kosaki instantly took it the wrong way.

"I-I mean, unless you have other plans, that's fine, I just thought-"

"No," Ichijou said quickly. "No, I'd love to help out! Ha ha…" His smile got wider. They were both blushing.

Ruri's hands clenched into fists, but she couldn't stop herself, and very suddenly, stood up. "_I can't take it anymore_!"

Everyone turned to look at her. "Ruri-chan, what's wrong?" Kosaki asked.

"I am so sick of just watching you two and not seeing any progress!" she said. "You!" Ruri pointed at Raku Ichijou. "You like Kosaki, don't you?"

Ichijou nearly leapt into the air. He turned red all the way to the tips of his ears. "Wh-what?" he spluttered.

"R-Ruri-chan," Kosaki protested, but Ruri cut her off.

"And you, Kosaki! You like Raku Ichijou! You told me so yourself!"

"Huh?" Ichijou looked at Kosaki. Kosaki looked ill.

"You both like each other!" Ruri shouted. "It couldn't be any more obvious! So just get on with it and date already!"

For a few moments, there was total silence. Ichijou and Kosaki were both red as tomatoes, and everyone else just stared at Ruri in shock.

Then, there was a whoosh, and a gaping black hole suddenly ripped through the air beside the group, and everything and everyone in the classroom was sucked inside.

The next thing Ruri knew, she was sitting back at her desk again, listening to Kosaki ask Ichijou to help out at the sweets shop again.

Ruri looked around, gasping. What was that just now? What happened? She looked over at the group. They were all doing the same thing they had been doing before she'd jumped up. Did no one else remember the black hole? Was she the only one?

_I must've dozed off for a second, _she concluded. _It was probably just a dream. _

"No," she heard Ichijou say. "No, I'd love to help out! Ha ha…" What? The same exact thing that had happened in her dream…? Kosaki was blushing now, smiling along with Ichijou. Still, her dream had been right. How could Kosaki not see it? Even that repulsive idiot Maiko had figured it out.

Ruri stood up. She was going to do it for real. It was about time this ridiculous game ended. "Ahem," she said loudly, causing everyone to look at her. "Excuse me everyone," she said. "I have an announcement to make."

"Ruri-chan, what's wrong?" Kosaki asked.

Ruri glanced calmly between Kosaki and Ichijou. "Raku Ichijou," she said. "Kosaki has a gigantic crush on you."

"R-Ruri-chan!" Kosaki protested, turning bright red. Ichijou looked stunned.

"And you like Kosaki too, don't you Ichijou?" Ruri continued.

"Wh-what?" Ichijou said, but that was all he got out of his mouth before another hole appeared beside them and once again sucked everything in the room inside.

Ruri gasped, finding herself once again at her desk, and the others chatting amiably nearby just like before.

She looked around. _I see..._There was only one explanation for this. By revealing Kosaki's feelings to Ichijou, she must have caused some sort of tear in the space-time continuum, causing time to reset itself back to the instant before the time-ripping event had happened.

Ruri twitched a little bit. Of course, that meant that no matter what she did, no matter how she tried to end this charade, it would _always fail. _That meant she would have to endure this for...god knows how long…

"Nooooooooooooo!" Ruri screamed, leaping out of her seat. "It's too painful! I can't watch it anymore!"

"R-Ruri-chan, what's wrong?" Kosaki asked for the third time.

"This is killing me!" she said. "I can't do it! Ichijou, Kosaki is-"

The entire classroom imploded and ceased to exist.


End file.
